poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuzcotopia
Pacha: Uh, afternoon, Your Highness. I'm here because I received a summons... Kuzco: Hey, there he is! My main village man. And my favorite King Babar and Lord Rataxes. Pacha: Um, Pacha. Babar: That right. I am Babar. Franklin: My name is Franklin. This is Snail. These are other friends, Bear and Beaver. These are my family, my parents, my granny and my sister, Harriet. Goose: My name is Goose. Fox: I'm Fox. Rabbit: I'm Rabbit. Skunk: My name's Skunk. Badger: I am Badger. Raccoon: I am Raccoon. Slyly: They call me Slyly. Leonard: I'm Leonard. Celeste: I am his wife, Celeste. These are our children, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle. Otter: I am Otter. Moose: My name is Moose. Klaus: I am Klaus, and this is Dany. Dodger: I'm Dodger. and this is Tito, Einstein, Francis and Rita. Pacha: Anyway, l-I got this summons... Kuzco: Pacha. That's right. You are just the people I wanted to see. Pacha: We are? Kuzco: Word on the street is you can fix my problem. You can fix my problem, can't you? Pacha: Sure. I'll do what I can. Kuzco: Good, good. That's just what I wanted to hear. Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire? Pacha: Well, I know we grow the crops that you use here at the palace. We also herd the llamas that you... (Kuzco opens the cover) My village? Kuzco: Oh, yeah. You got a pretty sweet little setup there on top of that hill, don't you? Pacha: Yeah. My family has lived on that hilltop for the last six generations. Franklin's mom: I didn't know you had a family. Kuzco: Uh-huh. So tell me...where do you find you get the most sun? Pacha: Oh, l-I'd say just on the other side of those trees. When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing. Kuzco: Well, that settles it. Pacha: Really? Kuzco: Yep. Problem solved. Thanks for coming. Pacha: That's it? Beaver: (in Alice's voice) Is that all? Pacha: That's all you wanted me for? Kuzco: I just needed an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for my pool. Pacha: Uh, your pool? Kuzco: Boo-yah! Rabbit: (in Young Thumper's voice) Gee whiz, what happened that time? Kuzco: Welcome to Kuzcotopia...my ultimate summer getaway, complete with water slide. Pacha: What? Kuzco: Isn't it great? It's my birthday gift to me. I'm so happy. Pacha: I don't understand how this could happen. Kuzco: Well, let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow...I give the word, and your town will be destroyed...to make way for this. Franklin: We cannot buy anything. (Pacha puts the toy roof on the toy house, but Kuzco throws on a tiny bit to the floor) Kuzco: So, if I were you, I'd pick up some change-of-address forms on the way home. Dodger: What on earth do you think we do? Kuzco: Hmm. Don't know, don't care. How's that? Pacha: Oh, but wait. You can't... (The guards block Pacha and friends) Rataxes: Hey! Kuzco: When I give the word... your little town thingy will be bye-bye. Bye-bye. Pacha: (the guards take them out) Oh, w-wait. No... Kuzco: Boo-hoo. Kuzco: (narrating) Oh, yeah. Everything was goin' my way. (Meanwhile, Kronk destroys the statue of Kuzco) Or so I thought. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts